Catch Me I'm Falling For You
by fudgeness.o71421
Summary: After the summer it's once again back to East High. After Sharpay telling Troy that she liked him more than she liked herself over summer, weird happenings begin. what will be the ending?A short oneshot.


_Hey! Another child-brain work from me! And of course, it's a Troypay one-shot. Got inspired by a song I just heard lately. When I heard the song I immediately jump on the computer chair and started typing. Sorry for the word grammars I made! LOL. I just hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own Troy && Sharpay… IN MY DREAMS! LOL ;))_

* * *

After the summer vacation that the Wildcats had it's back to school once again! Phew! Time really goes fast when your having fun. Especially for Sharpay. After her attempt to have her revenge in their Country Club, all she did after was SHOPPING in Italy. And that was better than that attempt revenge she had. But she had to admit, her time with Troy was the best one she had EVER. 

As the school started, Sharpay dreaded on seeing Troy. She was afraid that she might fall for him especially when she already but accidentally told Troy that she liked him more than she liked herself over summer.

She was walking through the hall without Ryan at her side (Ryan kinda like hang out with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi etc.) when she accidentally bumped someone. When she looked up wondering who that was and saw that that someone was the one she dreaded to see…

_**Troy Bolton.**_

They locked eyes and didn't say a word. They didn't know what to say. They just stared and stared and stared. Just then, Gabriella came rushing down and hugged Troy from the back.

"Hey Troy!" said Gabriella.

"Oh! Hi!" he said looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Huh? What happened? Why aren't you in the classroom yet?" said Gabby confused.

"Well, I kinda like bumped into Sharpay when I was rushing to go to class."

"Ohhhh… where is she?" she said looking at the back of Troy.

He looked behind him and didn't know what to say. She wasn't there. Where could she be?

Inside the classroom during Drama class.

Ms. Darbus was once again their teacher in Drama class. It's probably because she was the best one the school could get.

"Goodmorning class! I hope you had a really nice vacation. Well, I did. Anyway, vacation is over people so let's go back to work."

"Awwwww…" the whole class groaned.

"As our activity for today, you'll be telling us your reaction regarding your summer vacation. I mean what you have done, experienced, and felt during your whole vacation. Oh! I'm sorry let me re-phrase it again… You'll be SINGING about it to be able to exercise your vocal chords. Okay? Any violent reactions?" a smirking Ms. Darbus said that made the whole class groan louder._  
_

"Nothing? Good. Let's proceed."

One by one the students started singing in front.

Gabriella sang "You are the Music in Me" once again. (A/N: Yawn! How boring! LOL XD)

Taylor sang "Breaking Free" which sooo like ten years ago. (A/N: LOL XD)

Then it was now Sharpay's turn. They expected her to sing "Fabulous" because they all know she had a FABULOUS time shopping in Italy.

But then, when she started singing everybody was taken aback…

_I don't know why  
But when I look in your eyes  
I felt something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Cause I shouldn't feel this way_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_If I could just walk away  
Without you from day to day  
I would die just thinking of you  
I think that we'll never be  
More than friends, you and me  
But why do I feel this way_

_Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_how can love let it go  
when it has no place to go  
and i can't go along pretending  
that love isn't here to stay  
catch me im falling for you_

_Maybe someday I'll see  
Why love did this to me  
Cause I can't go along, pretending  
That love isn't here to stay  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_And is it wrong for me to feel this way  
Cause I don't know what to do without you  
I'M FALLING FOR YOU  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you_

_  
_After she sang the last note she burst out crying and ran out of the room. All of a sudden there was a loud buzzing from the students. Everybody was surprised seeing her like that- even Ryan.

"Hey Ry… What happened?" Gabby said confused.

"Did she met someone over the summer in Italy?" added Taylor thinking that the song was for that someone.

"No, I don't think so…" Ry said with a concerned tone ion his voice.

Then Troy suddenly ran after her which made the class more weird out by what was happening.

Troy followed the soft cries and clicking of her sandals that can be heard from the hall.

"Hey Shar, wait up…" He shouted.

But Sharpay didn't pause or stop. She just kept on walking briskly obviously showing that she didn't want to talk. But that didn't stop Troy from following her.

Finally Troy caught up with her and held her wrist so that she wouldn't just walk away.

"Hey, what was that all about" he said sounding concerned.

"Nothing. You wouldn't care If I'll tell you." She said as she tried to loosen up his grip.

"Sharpay! Please tell me… do you think I'll be here running after you If I didn't care?" he said with a poignant face.

She didn't answer back. She just kept on trying to break out of his grip while her tears were flowing freely from his face.

"Sharpay! Please!" He yelled at her which made her shocked. Troy never yelled at her.

"It's nothing Troy! NOTHING!" she said as she finally burst out crying more loudly. She was now slipping out from his grip as she slowly weakening because of all the feelings she's trying to hide.

She was slowly sitting on the floor of the East high's hall as she was weeping.

Troy didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to give her all his care for she never looked that miserable before. He pitied her so much at that very moment.

Troy's POV

What's happening to her? what am I gonna do? Oh Sharpay… you don't know how much I care for you… how much I missed you during vacation. The last time I talked to you was the time you told me you liked me. You have no I idea how much those words changed me. How much those words made me realize that I loved you…

End of POV

"Listen Troy..." she said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"No Shar, I need to tell you something… you see Shar, after you said that you liked me… After you let those words come out from you mouth… it made me fell something I never felt before… it made me realize that…" he said hesitating to tell the next words he was about to say…

"I love you Sharpay Evans… I love you soo much!" he finally said blushing a bit.

Sharpay was surprised as Troy said those words. She didn't know what to say.

Sharpay's POV

WOW! I never expected him to say those words. I thought I was the only one feeling something. I never thought that he'll like me…

End of POV

"Sharpay?" he said looking at her wanting to know how she'll react.

Then, she finally stood up and looked at Troy straight into his eyes.

"You know what Troy Bolton? You didn't know who much it hurt when you sang with Gabby in our Country Club when you promised to sing with me. It truly upset me. And when I came here to school I never wanted to see you. That's why when I we accidentally bumped into each other, I ran, not wanting to see your face. I hated you Bolton! I hated you soo much! But then, if you ask me at this very moment if I still hate you… I'll be telling a lie if I'll say yes. Because you know what Troy Bolton? I love you more than you love me and that's the truth." Said finally said as a smile crept into her face.

"Really? Are you serious Sharpay?" he said finally smiling after she said those words to him.

"No… of course I'm not serious… I'm actually lying!" she said sarcastically. (laughing)

He was so happy that he hugged her tightly that cause her being lifted to the air.

She closed her eyes as Troy slowly leaned forward for a kiss.

* * *

_Sorry if it's a bit cheesy. LOL. Uhmmm… I just hope you like it… Leave me some reviews okay? Thanks a lot! Love you! ))_


End file.
